1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles, and more specifically, to a vehicle which includes a suspension system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is proposed a suspension system (see JP 4213269, for example) for use in automobiles. The system includes a pair of dampers which generate damping forces from a viscosity resistance of oil; an adjuster which adjusts the damping forces generated by the dampers; and a pair of hoses which connect the adjuster with the pair of dampers while allowing the oil to pass through. With such a configuration, the suspension system can increase damping forces generated by the dampers when the two dampers are receiving forces from opposite directions, respectively. This allows appropriate absorption of rolling forces working on a body of a moving automobile, for example, by the pair of dampers, making it possible to improve riding comfort in the automobile.
An automobile equipped with such a suspension system as described above typically has a monocoque body. The adjuster of the suspension system is disposed inside the monocoque body (e.g., in an engine compartment or a trunk) while the pair of dampers are disposed outside the monocoque body. The hoses which connect the dampers and the adjuster with each other are routed to pass through the monocoque body.
In consideration of the rigidity of monocoque body, it is not desirable to make holes in the monocoque body that are large enough to allow the dampers and the adjuster to pass through. For this reason, in conventional automobiles equipped with suspension systems as described above, it is preferable that the holes made in the monocoque body are as small as possible to allow the hoses to pass through. However, in this case, it is not possible to install the suspension system if it is already assembled (i.e., if the dampers and the adjuster are already connected to each other with the hoses), to the monocoque body. As a solution, when installing a suspension system to an automobile which has a monocoque body, first, the adjuster and the dampers are installed separately at predetermined locations in the monocoque body, with the hoses already connected to the dampers for example. Thereafter, the hoses are routed through the holes in the monocoque body, and then the hoses are connected to the adjuster. This completes the connection between the dampers and the adjuster via the hoses.
In the cases where the dampers and the adjuster are separated from each other when installing to the monocoque body, oil inside the dampers and the adjuster must be prevented from leaking. In the suspension system disclosed in JP 4213269, the hoses connected to the dampers have tip portions each provided with a plug having a valve member, while the adjuster is provided with sockets each having a valve member, so that the plugs and the sockets are connected with each other to connect the hoses and the adjuster with each other. According to this arrangement, the valves in the plugs prevent oil inside the dampers from leaking outside via the hoses even if the hoses and the adjuster are not connected with each other. Also, the valves in the sockets prevent oil inside the adjuster from leaking to outside.
In conventional automobiles having monocoque bodies, the dampers and the adjuster must be installed as separated from each other as described above. This complicates the manufacture, and in turn increases the cost of manufacturing the automobile. Also, since the valve members must be provided in the suspension system for oil leak prevention, product cost of the suspension system is increased, which then increases product cost of the automobile.